


Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

by callmebabii



Category: khaithird - Fandom, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabii/pseuds/callmebabii
Summary: -KhaiThird One Shot Christmas AU-Ever wondered how Khai and Third will spend their first christmas together as a married couple?
Relationships: Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

~ First week of December ~

Khai have been racking his brain since the start of the '-ber months' for the perfect christmas gift he will give to Third. It's now the first week of December and he still can't think of anything. One would probably think that since they've known each other for years now it would be easier for him to come up with an idea, but things are different now. It's their first Christmas together as a married couple! Khai suddenly felt the panic to make everything as perfect as he can for his husband. He is Khai Khunpol afterall. And everyone knows Khai Khunpol always delivers the best! He grabbed his phone and sent a quick message to Bone to ask for advise.

Khai: Bone! Help! 

Bone: You and Third are fighting again? 

Khai: No!

Bone: Then what is it my dear friend? 

Khai: I still don't have a gift for Third this christmas. 

Bone: Dude, are you serious? It's already Christmas in a few weeks. Don't tell me you love the christmas rush. 

Khai: You know I don't have patience with that sort of thing. C'mon help me think! 

Bone: Hmmmm... how about a watch? 

Khai: Nah I already gave him one before our wedding. 

Bone: Shoes? 

Khai: We just bought matching shoes last week. 

Bone: A new gadget? 

Khai: I'm more into that than him.

Bone: Khai... 

Khai: Yes? 

Bone: I can’t think of anything. 

Khai: Bone! Please, help me with other suggestions. 

Bone: Seriously who is the husband between the two of us.

Khai: Help me my friend...

Bone: How about a trip then? 

Khai: A trip?

Bone: Yeah a trip. Christmas travel? Me and Noon are flying to US next week to her grandparents for the christmas. 

Khai: What? Really? I didn't know that. 

Bone: I mentioned it to Third, thought he let you know as well. Anyway, a trip. How about that one?

Khai: Hmmmm that's not bad. Maybe I can find some last minute reservations here and there. I know you're a genius Bone! 

Bone: Don't patronize me Khunpol. Just enjoy the holidays will you? 

Khai: Aye Aye Captain. Take care on your trip next week. Enjoy! Talk to you soon. 

Khai thought about Bone's suggestion and started to look online for a perfect place where they could stay for the Christmas. An out of the country trip might probably be too late for now, he needs to plan the transfers, hotel reservations, and such but he's got no time for that since they were all still busy at Hod Production. A final project they planned to smooth out just before the year ends. While he was scrolling through various websites, an ad caught his attention. He clicked the link and quickly scanned the contents. Looks like he got a plan now. He mentally congratulate himself and started to outline their perfect christmas getaway. 

~ 2 weeks after ~

"Hey Khai, you still haven't told me why are we going to Chiang Mai for Christmas." Third said while packing his suitcase for clothes. Khai just mentioned to him the trip 2 days ago. He's too stressed at work for the past weeks and a trip sounds fun but he had assumed they will have a simple celebration at home. He actually planned to invite their parents and cooked for them. They didn't have time to get together after their wedding because he and Khai are swamped with work most of the time. 

"I told you it's a surprise. Plus, our last trip together was our honeymoon at Greece. Aren't you excited?" Khai has a smirk on his face. How could Third forget Greece, they visited a nudist beach and his husband obviously can't stop ogling the women on their birthday suits. He knows he is over with his playboy period but it still irked him at that time. He can't hold it against him either since he approved of their itinerary.

"How long is our trip again? I wanna make sure I've packed enough clothes."

"No need to pack much, we'll spend most of the time naked anyway." Khai hugged him from the back, from where he was standing in front of the closet. His arms snaked around Third's waist as he start to nuzzle his neck.

"Khai..."

"What? I'm not kidding on that matter if that's what you're about to say. You know Third, I miss you."

Third turned around and faced him, his hands automatically wraps around his neck.

"Miss? But we're together almost everyday. How could you miss me?"

Khai's gaze turns soft towards him. It's a look he will never get tired to see. Truth be told, he still can't believe his bestfriend falls in love with him too. It makes him wanna cry everytime he thinks about it. A complete 180° from the Third who always cry for an entirely different reason during their first 3 years at the university.

"Yes we're together almost everyday but you're always busy with work and I as well. We maybe are in the same room but there's always something that's keeping us from being lovey-dovey like before." Khai ends his statement with a pout.

"Khai... I think they have a term for that. Sexually frustrated perhaps?" That is one thing Third noticed about Khai. He is sort of active on that field but it's not like that is what's always on his mind. He's very responsible when it comes to work and very professional when it comes to facing their clients. Few of the things Third loves about him. 

"Oh c'mon Third, don't tell me you don't miss me?" Khai looks suggestively at him. 

"No. Now, let me finish packing so we're all set for ー wait Khai what the hell are you doing?" 

"Well, just so you know Third, I miss you so bad."

Khai lifted him up bridal style before he got thrown on their bed. The next thing he knew, they are kissing like they've been starved for days. The suitcase left opened on the floor, packing for clothes totally forgotten. 

~ December 24, afternoon ~

From the aiport, Khai and Third went straight to their hotel to check-in and rest for a bit before continuing their trip. The special surprise Khai planned will not begin until after they finish eating dinner. 

"Where are we eating dinner Khai?" Third said while lounging on the bed, remote on hand, flipping through tv channels. 

"I've requested the hotel to prepare a dinner for us. Just let me know if you're already hungry so we can go down." 

"Alright."

**********

"This is very nice Khai." 

The hotel prepared an outdoor private space for them. A romantic candlelight dinner for two. The food is delicious and a turntable was setup as well playing christmas musicals. It's perfect for a christmas eve dinner. 

"You mean the dessert? Yeah it is. The chocoー

"No. What I mean is this." Third motioned around trying to get his point across. Khai was right. They were too busy these past few days and simple things like going out for a dinner seems too much time consuming even for them. But the truth is they were so busy with life and work that they tend to forget just living in the present. Isn't that what adults are prone to do? Trying so hard to make the future as perfect as it can be, likely forgetting simple pleasures the present can give to us. 

Khai smiled at him and reached for his hands, stroking it gently. 

"I love you Third."

It's not like his first time hearing those words. But every time he do, Third's heart beats so fast and time seems to stop. He reached out across the table to grab Khai by his neck. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

"I love you too Khai."

The smile they shared both reached their eyes, their faces illuminated by the candlelights. 

"Third, are you ready for my big surprise?" 

Third excitedly nod his head. "I was born ready Khai Khunpol."

**********

Third can't erase the smile plastered on his face the moment they entered the place. Everywhere he looks is decorated with christmas lights. On his right is a merry-go-round which instead of a horse are reindeers spinning round and round. On his left are rows of food stalls selling various snacks and hot drinks. The surrounding area has different attractions like for example what seems to be a ginger bread house fully decorated with a christmas theme. There is also a giant windmill similar to that of the Netherlands on one corner, its frame wrapped around with different colors of christmas lights. But what stands out the most is the giant christmas tree at the center where most people gather to take pictures. Third can't still believe it. Khai just brought him to a christmas village! The cold temperature of Chiang Mai is perfect for a christmas village of this size. 

"It's so beautiful here Khai." 

"Are you surprised?" 

"Hell yeah! I didn't know they have a christmas village here in Chiang Mai." 

"It just recently opened, I saw it in an ad while browsing the web. You have to wait once the clock struck twelve later."

"Why? What will happen?" 

"You have to see it for yourself." 

Khai tugged at his hand going to the direction of the merry-go-round. "Let's try it?" If it's even possible, the smile on Third's face gets wider as his excitement for the night increases. 

**********

They had three rounds at the merry-go-round before they decided to walk around and visit the other displays. The night air is a bit chilly, both of them wearing light jackets. Both of them having so much fun. 

"Hot wine?" Third read one of the stall's signage. The line of people waiting to buy is getting longer by the minute. 

"You want to try?"

"You don't mind lining up?"Third suddenly remember the time Khai wooed him. He is a naturally impatient person but they still lined up just to eat at Third's favorite restaurant. Over time, Third noticed that the once impatient boy during their college years have been slowly changing into a patient and restrained man. It still a surprise to him that this is the same Khai Khunpol who needs to eat at exactly 12 noon, even if it means aggravating the school canteen's cook.

"Sure." 

While waiting in line, both of them are busy checking out the photos they took earlier when someone approached them.

"P'Khai? P'Third?"

"N'Ching Ching?" 

The last time they've seen her was after THAT incident. They barely crossed paths at the university as well so it's a surprise for them to see her at Chiang Mai of all places. Unlike before she had her hair straightened out but she still look as sassy as before. 

"I've heard about your marriage. And I've always wanted to apologize for what happened before, never knew I'll bumped with you guys here." 

"It's okay. No need to apologize, it's already a forgotten history. Right Khai?" 

Khai just smiled nervously at Third. It's not that they avoid things of the past but they hardly talk about it anymore. Just like what Third always assures him, his past doesn't define him as a person. He's been changing ever since. All of them are.

"Are you here alone?"

"No. Actually I'm here with my girlfriend."

"Your what?" Khai finally commented. 

Just then another familiar face joined their group, her hands holding cups of hot, steaming drinks.

"N'Milk?"

"Is that you P'Khai? P'Third?"

Wow talk about coincidence! Khai wondered if this is his own version of the ghost of the christmas past. 

"You two are girlfriends?" Third still amazed with the information. 

"Today is our second anniversary." Milk cheerfully announced. 

"Wow! I mean how? Happy anniversary by the way." If Third was amazed, Khai was greatly dumbstrucked. He wondered if there was a hate club created by his ex girlfriends wherein they meet every now and then to talk about how shitty he was back then. 'What a preposterous idea!', he berated himself. 

"It's a long story. How long are you gonna be staying here anyway? Or are you now living here?" Ching Ching asked, one of her arms wrapped around Milk's waist, a content smile on her lips.

"Oh no we're still based in Bangkok, we have booked three nights here."

"Perfect! Maybe we can take you out to a meal before you fly back, right babe?" Ching Ching looked lovingly at Milk.

"Yeah sure, we are currently staying here at my parents till the New Year's"

"I think...that sounds good. Khai?"

"Sure no problem." 

They exchanged numbers and the girls bid them goodbye to enjoy the rest of the night. They might probably bumped into each other again anyway around the christmas village.

Khai and Third finally got to taste the hot wine. They also bought some sausages for a quick snack.

"This looks like something out of a european christmas village no?"

"What do you say going there next year?" Khai is already planning ahead but it's something he also wanna experience with Third. If the gang is available then maybe they could all go next christmas.

"Why not?" Third smiled fondly at him and wiped the mustard mess on his cheek. Khai dipped his hands on his sandwich and playfully swiped a ketchup and mustard mess on Third's nose.

"Khai!"

Soon after they found themselves running around the village, laughing so hard at their silliness as the hands of the clock soon approach midnight.

******* 

20 minutes before midnight, a small act started in front of the giant christmas tree. A crowd of people gathered around to watch. It's a portrayal of the nativity scene. The story is narrated through a sound system while the actors dressed up in full costume, move in accordance to the events of the story. Khai and Third was among the audience. A loud applause and cheer was given to the actors and actress after the act was finished.

"Khai, how many more minutes till 12?"

"5 more. I'm getting excited as well." 

They were sitting in a bench few meters from the giant christmas tree as they enjoy listening to the christmas tunes playing in the background. Khai's arm is wrapped around Third's shoulder as the cold night breeze blew. When the 60 seconds countdown began, almost everyone counts loud with it. 

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

At the struck of midnight, the christmas tree which was already lighted up with tons of christmas lights glows more brighter. The star at the top of it now blinking with different colors. But what stealed the night was the mini airships that started flying above the village producing artificial snow. It's snowing in Chiang Mai!

"Khai... it's snowing here!"

"It is right?!" 

The song Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! starts playing on the sound system. Both of them can't stop smiling as they enjoy the snow fall. Third tugged at Khai's hand and they start spinning around, looking like kids enjoying the scene. Who would've thought they could get to experience their own version of white christmas this year. Third was so happy that he grabbed Khai by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him in the middle of the crowd. Khai was surprised but soon wrapped his arms around Third as they share their christmas kiss. No need for a mistletoe.The tree at the backdrop with the snow floating around makes it look like a picture perfect scene they could keep as a souvenir if ever someone did took a photo of them. 

They come back to their senses once they heard the loud woots and claps of the people. They broke the kiss and rest their foreheads together, both out of breath as they scanned the crowd in embarrassment. Third's arms was at Khai's shoulder and Khai's around Third's waist while looking at each others eyes. The snow fall still isn't over.

"Merry Christmas Third." Khai whispered softly. 

Third raised on his tiptoes before planting a quick kiss on Khai's nose.

"Merry Christmas Khai. Thank you for this." A pure look of adoration reflected on his eyes. His heart is so full with love for his man it feels like it's gonna burst. Khai leaned closer and kiss him this time on the forehead. They hugged each other so tight both of them wishing the night wouldn't end.

********** 

Back at their hotel, Khai almost tripped at his own feet once he comes out of the bathroom after a quick shower. Third is sitting on the bed his back against the headboard. He's completely naked except for his manhood hidden on what seems to be a christmas sock! 

"Uhmmm Third..." 

"You said it yourself right? That we're gonna spend most of the time naked? Treat of it as my way of saying thank you as well for tonight."

Khai saunters into the bed and caress Third's calf. The sudden turn of events surprised him but at the same time who is he to complained. "You sure about this?" 

Third smiles sexily. "Merry Christmas Khai."

"Should I say 'hoe hoe hoe'", Khai jokingly said before he unwrapped the towel on his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the holidays! Hope you had fun reading this short AU for KhaiThird 😊


End file.
